cat_clansfandomcom-20200213-history
Forestclan
Leader: Hazelstar- Charcoal grey she cat with white splotches and green eyes. Deputy: Silverfoot- Soft grey tom with silver green eyes. Medicine cat: Lostsoul- Dark brown she cat with fluffy black tail. Bluepaw3.jpg|Hazelstar Sliverfoot.jpg|Silverfoot Eagletalon.jpg|Eagletalon palefire.jpg|Paelfire 1zczdyg.jpg|Squirrelbreeze Nightifre.jpg|Nightfire Flamenose.jpg|Flamenose mousewhisker.jpg|Mousewhisker Dragonwing.jpg|Dragonwing Badgerheart.jpg|Badgerheart Dawnpelt.jpg|Dawnpelt Frostfeather.jpg|Frostfeather imagesf.jpg|Ashrose Moonheart.jpg|Moonheart Littletail.jpg|Littletail Lovepaw.gif|Lovewhisker Orieldash.jpg|Orieldash flamewhisker.jpg|Flamewhisker Cat_orange_tabby_ginger_tom_sleeping.jpg|Lilyflame 3272497456_523557d15c.jpg|Mossflower Swiftkit.jpg|Swiftbreeze Twigflame.jpg|Twigflame icestorm.jpg| Icestorm Quailfeather.jpg|Quailfeather Grizzlyfur.jpg|Grizzlyfur braveheart.jpg|Braveheart Dustpool.jpg|Dustpool moonfur.jpg|Moonfur sorrelleadd.jpg|Sorrel-leaf elkfoot2.jpg|Elkfoot Dawnflower.jpg| Dawnflower Blazepelt.jpg|Blazepelt Earthquake.jpg|Earthquake Twigstep.jpg|Twigstep Bluejay.jpg|Bluejay IMG_3213.jpg|Milkdrop images (1)g.jpg| Briarsong creekwing.jpg|Creekwind silvercloud.jpg|Silvercloud Fernkit2.jpg|Fernpaw flat,550x550,075,f.jpg|Firepaw 2dc96345eedd6bc16c5d88dd3d9b86ae-d392odu.jpg|Stormpaw Cinderkit.jpg|Cinderpaw ashkit3.jpg|Ashpaw Pebblekit.jpg|Pebblepaw cat 1121.jpg|Ghostpaw silverpaw3.jpg|Silverpaw snowpaw.jpg|Snowpaw ravenpaw2.jpg|Ravenpaw willowpaw.jpg|Willowpaw ruepaw.jpg|Runepaw images (2)f.jpg|Stonekit images (3v.jpg|Tigerkit Brackenstar.jpg|Waspkit Crow-wing.jpg|Crowwing Ivorysahdow.jpg|Ivoryshadow Warriors Eagletalon- Black tuxedo tom with golden yelow eyes and white chest. Palefire- Light creamy White she cat with blue eyes and ginger splotches. Squirrelbreeze- Calico she cat with green eyes. Nightfire- Black she cat with blue eyes. Flamenose-Brown tom with vivid green eyes and white on his nose. Mousewhisker- Brown tom with one amber eye and one haezl eye. Dragonwing- Calico tom with green eyes. Badgerheart- Black and white tom with beautiful blue eyes. Fernstripe- Brown tabby tom with bright green eyes and one black paw. Dawnpelt- Orange she cat with amber eyes and one yellow paw. Frostfeather- White she cat with blue eyes. Ashrose- Ginger yellow tabby she cat with amber eyes. Moonheart- Silver tabby she cat with bright blue eyes. Liitletail- Sleek pure white she cat with brown splotches and a scruffy thin tail. Lovewhisker- Sleek pure white snowy she cat with glowing amber eyes. Orieldash- Calico sleek she cat. Flamewhisker- Firery orange tabby tom with green eyes. Lilyflame- Ginger she cat with soft blue eyes and white paws. Mossflower- Slender siamese she cat. Swiftbreeze- Black and whit tom with blue eyes. Twigflame- Lithe grey she cat with pale silver eyes. Icestorm- Pure white she cat with blue eyes. Quailfeather- Russet she cat with blue green eyes. Grizzlyfur- Tabby and white tom with green eyes. Braveheart- Ginger she cat with blue eyes. Dustpool- Slender orange she cat with light neon green eyes and white paws and chest. Moonfur- Silver grey she cat with blazing teel blue eyes. Sorrelleaf- Calico she cat with green eyes. Elkfoot- Russet brown tom with amber eyes. Dawnflower- Fluffy orange and white she cat with fark green eyes. Jaydrop- White she cat with black grey and brown patches and smokey grey ear tips. Blazefoot- Flame colored she cat with viloet colored eyes. Earthquake- Slender brown and white tom with green eyes. Bluejay- Blue grey she cat with turquoise eyes. Creekwind- Dark brown she cat with brown patches and green eyes. Briarsong- Light brown tabby she cat with golden eyes. Silvercloud- Silver grey she cat with black stripes and spots. Apprentices Fernpaw- Thick furred calico tom with emerald green eyes. Firepaw- Light ginger she cat and white tail tip and light green eyes. Stormpaw- Grey tom with light black tail tip and ear tips while he has flashy grey eyes. Cinderpaw- Calico looking she cat with fluffs of dark brown. Ashpaw- Dark grey tom with white paws and one green eyes and one amber. Pebblepaw- Black and white tom with amber eyes. Ghostpaw- White she cat with slended grey markings. Silverpaw- Grey white and black she cat with amber eyes. Snowpaw- Pure white she cat with grey eyes. Ravenpaw- Jet black tom with amber eyes. Willowpaw- Dark brown and light tom with tortioseshell markings. Runepaw- Light gray she cat with green eyes white paws and chest. Kits Stonekit- Grey she cat with blue eyes and darker paws. Tigerkit- Grey tom with black stripes and blue eyes. Shrewkit- Glossy black she cat with amber eyes. Waspkit- Orange and black tom. Elders Crow-wing- Black tom with yellow eyes. Ivoryshadow- Black she cat with piercing dark blue eyes. Category:Clans